KyuMin! Family
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah keluarga KyuMin dan HaeHyuk yang berbahagia dengan putra dan putri mereka. KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HunHan. GS!Sungmin, GS!Eunhyuk, GS!Kid!Luhan, Kid!Sehun. Oneshoot. GS for uke.


Title : Drabble KyuMin family!

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Cho Sungmin (GS)

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Eunhyuk (GS)

Xi Luhan as Cho Luhan (GS) Kid!Luhan

Oh Sehun as Lee Sehun, Kid!Sehun

Genre : Family/Romance/Humor

Rated : M (ahihihi^^)

Word : 2.839

Summary : Hanya tentang kehidupan keluarga KyuMin dan HaeHyuk beserta Luhan dan Sehun yang menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu utama rumahnya dengan lesu, hari ini pria dengan marga Cho itu lembur. Lagi. Kadang ia berpikir apa saat ini ia sedang dikerjai oleh para bawahannya yang tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing sehingga pria yang menyandang sebagai Presiden Direktur Cho Corp ikut turun tangan. Oke kembali ke Kyuhyun.

Sejenak ia tertegun, menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang terlihat gelap. Apa istri cantik dan putri kesayangannya itu sudah tidur? Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mengangguk paham. Jam menunjukkan pukul 23:17 malam, dan sudah pasti mereka tidur.

"Lembur lagi hm?" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi kegiatannya beranjak kekamar untuk segera menerkam istri montoknya itu, Kyuhyun menoleh dan malah mendapati istrinya duduk tenang disofa ruang tamu sambil menatapnya ditemani kegelapan. Sejak kapan istrinya itu ada disana? Kenapa juga Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya?

"Sayang... kenapa masih disini?" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin –istrinya- lalu mengecup singkat pelipis wanita itu.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya sekilas sebelum beralih melepas dasi suaminya yang sudah longgar, "Aku menunggumu."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut samar, "Menungguku?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya seorang istri menunggu suaminya? Aish, kau menyebalkan." Sungmin langsung merengut dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat mode ngambek Sungmin.

"Kenapa sensitif sekali sayang? Apa baby yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun memenjarakan punggung istrinya itu dalam dekapannya. Pria itu menaruh dagunya dibahu kanan Sungmin sambil mengelus sayang perut buncit istrinya itu.

Sungmin tengah hamil 6 bulan dan selama masa kehamilan istri cantiknya itu sering sekali merubah-ubah moodnya dalam sekejap.

"Luhan sudah tidur ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi saat Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya, wanita itu masih diam namun tidak menolak sedikitpun pelukan suaminya.

"Sudah, Sehun juga menginap disini dan dia tidur bersama Luhan."

"Mwoya?" Kyuhyun berjengit kaget namun tanpa reaksi fisik sedikitpun. Tangannya masih setia mengusap pelan perut buncit Sungmin, seolah sedang menidurkan anak keduanya didalam sana. "Bagaimana jika Luhan diperkosa oleh Sehun, Ming?"

"Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun, hentikan omong kosong mesum mu itu! Sehun baru berusia 5 tahun dan Luhan 3 tahun. Sehun bahkan belum memproduksi sperma!" ujar Sungmin geram.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat respon Sungmin, "Baiklah baiklah. Bagaimana jika aku saja yang memperkosamu hm? Pasti menyenangkan. Karena aku sudah memproduksi sperma, bahkan sudah menghasilkan seorang Cho Luhan sayang..." ucap Kyuhyun seduktif.

.

.

.

"Nnghhh! K-kyuuu..."

"Ssshh.. Mingg.."

"S-sudahhh... ahh, ak.. akuuu.. le nghh lahh.."

"Sebentar lagi sayang... sshhh!"

Kyuhyun terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan penuh saat dirasa semua pelepasannya telah diujung tanduk. Beberapa tusukan yang menggairahkan kemudian ia berhasil mendapatkannya bersamaan dengan Sungmin.

Terengah-engah, dua makhluk yang masih menjadi satu itu menhirup udara dengan rakus, seolah oksigen adalah barang langka sekarang. Kyuhyun melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan beringsut kesamping Sungmin, memeluk wanita itu dengan posesif dan membenahi selimut mereka.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Tuan Cho." Sungut Sungmin yang masih mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengecup kening Sungmin, "Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyerangku habis-habisan selama 3 jam penuh, huh? Kau mau membunuh baby kita?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun malah tertawa mendengar perkataannya,

"Oh sayang jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau bisa membangkitkan jiwa monster Cho lagi."

Bukannya melunak, Sungmin justru menghadiahi sebuah jitakan yang suaranya tak main-main ke dahi pria yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Terkadang aku bingung kenapa aku mencintai pria yang mesumnya kelewat akut seperti dirimu, Kyu."

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu sayang..."

"Aish, sudahlah!"

"Mommy... ileonaaa~"

"Daddy ayo main thama Hunnie~"

Dua bocah imut yang sedang membangunkan dua orang dewasa yang sedang bergelung dikasur king size mereka terlihat kesal. Bibir mereka mengerucut lucu, namun dua orang dewasa itu belum menandakan akan bangun.

"HUWEEEEE MOMMY..." Luhan seketika menjerit keras sambil menangis, membuat Sehun reflek menutup kedua telinganya mendengar jeritan mahadahsyat bocah 3 tahun itu.

Bukan cuma Sehun saja, tapi Sungmin –orang dewasa yang sedang tidur itu terbangun gelagapan dan sedikit mengernyit saat beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari.

"Baby Lu~ kenapa menangis eoh?" Sungmin segera menggendong Luhan untuk didudukkan diatas kasur sambil mengusap pelan surai madu putri kecilnya itu, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Huweeee, habic mommy cama daddy dalitadi gak bangun-bangun, hiks~" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, membuat Sungmin yang kesadarannya baru pulih tersenyum manis dan mencium pipi gembil Luhan.

"Mianhae ne baby? Mommy lelah sekali..."

"Apa dongthaeng thudah bangun, mom?" tanya Sehun polos sembari menatap perut buncit Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk kasurnya, menyuruh bocah itu naik kekasur.

Sehun berbinar dan langsung menaiki kasur king size Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak terusik sedikitpun dengan teriakan Luhan tadi.

"Coba Sehunnie pegang, apa dongsaeng bergerak?" tanya Sungmin lembut, Sehun langsung menaruh telapak tangan kanannya diperut Sungmin sambil mendekatkan telinganya juga.

Luhan yang daritadi memperhatikan Sehun ikut menaruh telapak tangannya dan mendekatkan telinganya ke perut buncit Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Woahhh! Dongthaeng menendang mom! Hebat! Apa dongthaeng mendengar Thehunnie?"

"Benalkah dongcaeng menendang Cehunnie?" tanya Luhan polos.

Sehun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk, "Thehunnie tadi merathakannya."

"Yahhhh~" Luhan mendesah kecewa dengan pipi menggembung, "Lulu tidak melacakan dongcaeng menendang tadi, huweeeee mommyyy~" Luhan kembali menangis sehingga Sungmin bingung.

"Baby Lu~ uljima... coba Lulu pegang lagi, ayo sapa dongsaeng." Bujuk Sungmin, Luhan menggeleng keras dan tetap menangis.

"Chileoo! Lulu malah cama dongcaeng!"

"Baby~ wae?" Kyuhyun mengulet dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat tidur tampannya itu terganggu oleh tangisan Luhan, putri kesayangannya.

"Daddy..." Luhan beringsut kesamping Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk ayahnya itu sambil cemberut. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya itu. "Dongcaeng tidak mau main cama Lulu.." adunya.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut samar mendengar aduan bocah 3 tahun itu, dengan tampang linglung Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang hanya dibalas gedikkan bahu dari istrinya itu.

"Dongthaeng tadi menendang, daddy. Tadi Thehunnie merathakannya, apa itu artinya dongthaeng mau main thama Thehunnie?" tanya Sehun antusias, Kyuhyun ikut menatap Sehun yang sekarang sedang mengelus perut Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dongsaeng menendang?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Luhan mengangguk dipangkuannya.

"Saat baby menendang, hanya Sehun yang sadar. Jadi dia merajuk." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Sehun, Kyuhyun mendadak paham apa yang menjadi duduk permasalahannya. Laki-laki itu mencubit gemas hidung bangir Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Jadi itu sebabnya hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Luhan mengangguk dengan polos.

"Aigoo~ baby Lu.. kau menggemaskan sekali."

"Woahh! Mommy dongthaeng menendang lagi!" pekik Sehun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum sementara Luhan semakin cemberut.

"Lulu juga mau main cama dongcaeng! Huweeeeee..." Lagi-lagi, suara tangisan mahadahsyat Luhan terdengar diseluruh kamar itu, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Baby Lu, jangan menangis eoh. Coba sekarang Lulu pegang perut mommy dan rasakan dongsaeng." Bujuk Kyuhyun. Luhan menggeleng sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Chileo! Lulu cedang malah cama dongcaeng!"

"Kalau Lulu marah dengan dongsaeng, nanti dongsaeng sedih.." bujuk Kyuhyun lagi. Berhasil! Luhan berhenti menangis dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berair nan polos, membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan mencium pipi berisi itu.

"Benalkah?"

"Ne, coba Lulu pegang dongsaeng lagi.." ujar Kyuhyun. Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan mendekat kesamping Sehun, menaruh telapak tangannya dan mendekatkan telinganya. Persis sama seperti Sehun.

"Coba sapa dongsaeng sayang, supaya dongsaeng mendengar Lulu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Annyeong dongcaeng.." sapa Luhan ceria, Sehun ikut penasaran dan memperhatikan baik-baik.

Dugh!

Sebuah tendangan pelan tercipta dari dalam, membuat Sungmin tersenyum manis. Luhan dan Sehun ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Woahh! Benar! Dongcaeng menendang mom! Holeee..." Luhan memekik senang sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat betapa antusiasnya Luhan dengan adiknya itu.

"Nah! Sekarang Lulu dan Sehunnie mandi bersama daddy ne?" ujar Sungmin lembut yang disambut anggukan semangat dari dua bocah itu.

"Ne mommy!"

..

.

.

.

Sehun adalah anak dari pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Luhan adalah anak dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dua pasangan suami-istri itu memang bersahabat baik semenjak SMA sampai sekarang, maka tak heran jika anak mereka sudah seperti anak kembar. Sehun sangat suka menginap dan tidur bersama Luhan dirumah bocah itu, Kyuhyun pun tak keberatan. Kadang Luhan juga suka menginap dirumah Donghae.

Ting Nong

"Ndeeee~" Sungmin berteriak dari dapur sambil berlari kecil kearah pintu rumahnya, bersiap membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Donghae-ya. Sudah datang? Ayo masuk." Sapa Sungmin ceria begitu Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum didepan pintu.

"Mana anakku, Ming?" tanya Eunhyuk. Mengekori Sungmin yang kembali berkutat dengan masakannya didapur sementara Donghae duduk dimeja makan.

"Sedang mandi bersama Luhan dan Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin.

"Appaaaa~ Eommaaaa~" Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu kamar KyuMin begitu melihat Sehun dan Luhan berlari menyongsong kearah mereka.

"Uwahhh~ Jagoan appa.." Donghae langsung menyambar Sehun kedalam gendongannya dan memutar-mutar Sehun, membuat Sehun terkikik geli sementara Luhan cemberut.

"Appaaa~ Lulu juga mauu!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Donghae penuh harap. Oh! Luhan sudah seperti anak kucing yang minta diadopsi. Menggemaskan sekali.

Donghae tersenyum dan menurunkan Sehun, lalu dengan sigap mengangkat Luhan dan memutar-mutarnya. Membuat Luhan memekik senang sementara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tersenyum dari pantri dapur.

Luhan memang sudah terbiasa memanggil Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan sebutan 'Appa' dan 'Eomma', bukan 'Paman' dan 'Bibi'. Begitu juga Sehun yang memanggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan 'Mommy' dan 'Daddy'.

"Appa, kita jadikan piknik hari ini?" tanya Sehun antusias, Donghae mengangguk dengan tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Woahhh~ Thehunnie mau main thepeda thama Lulu nanti.." ujar Sehun berbinar-binar.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, "Tapikan Lulu tidak bica naik cepeda, Cehunnie..."

"Eoh?" Sehun mengerjap polos, "Benar juga, kalau begitu kita main apa dong?"

"Main boneka caja, boneka luca Lulu banyak." Usul Luhan dengan polos, Sehun menggeleng keras.

"Thireoo! Mainan boneka itu untuk perempuan, Lulu. Thehunnie bukan perempuan!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang digigit menahan sesuatu. Oh! Sepertinya tangisan mahadahsyat Luhan akan segera terdengar lagi.

Sungmin yang melihat gelagat Luhan segera meninggalkan masakannya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan, Sehun dan Donghae.

"Lulu sayang~ jangan menangis, nanti tidak cantik lagi..." bujuk Sungmin, berusaha mencegah tangisan Luhan keluar. Namun-

"HUWEEEEEEEE MOMMYYYY! CEHUNNIE JAHAT!"

-tangisan Luhan tetap pecah juga, membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget dan dengan segera menggendong Luhan, menggoyang-goyangkannya kekiri dan kekanan dengan pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sekarang sedang berada diceruk leher mommynya itu.

"Kenapa sayang?" Kyuhyun berjalan lambat kearah dapur dengan kaus v-neck polos warna biru dan celana ¾ berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya yang masih setengah basah dan terkesan acak-acakan yang membuatnya semakin tampan menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu baru selesai mandi.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil alih Luhan dalam gendongannya karena tak tega dengan istrinya yang sedang berbadan dua itu menggendong Luhan, namun dengan raut wajah bingung yang masih kentara.

"Sehunnie tidak boleh berkata begitu pada Lulu, sayang, tidak baik.." Eunhyuk ikut bersuara dengan lembut, Donghae yang mengangguk membenarkan perkataan istrinya sembari mengusap pelan kepala Sehun yang terdiam.

"Thehunnie jahat ya appa?" tanya Sehun pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Donghae segera merengkuh Sehun dalam pelukannya sambil tersenyum. Kentara sekali jika Sehun takut Kyuhyun atau Sungmin bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk memarahinya karena membentak Luhan, dalam pelukannya Sehun bergetar sambil terisak pelan.

"Aniya, Sehunnie tidak jahat. Tapi appa dan eomma tidak pernah mengajari Sehunnie membentak orang lain kan?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih menunduk sedangkan Luhan masih menangis keras digendongan Kyuhyun.

"Sehunnie mau kan minta maaf pada Lulu?" tanya Donghae lembut, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ayahnya itu dengan mata yang berair. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Anak pintar, itu baru jagoan appa." Donghae tersenyum,

Sehun berbalik dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjongkok sembari menurunkan Luhan, namun Luhan bersikeras tidak mau turun. Jadilah Kyuhyun yang berjongkok sembari memangku Luhan.

"Luluu~ maafkan Thehunnie ne?" ucap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon, Luhan menggeleng keras.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa geli melihat Luhan yang merajuk dan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Dua bocah ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Baby Lu~ jangan merajuk lagi eoh, lihat Sehunnie sudah minta maaf.." ujar Kyuhyun lembut, tapi Luhan masih menggeleng dengan kepala yang ditaruh dibahu Kyuhyun dan menatap punggung daddy-nya itu. Membelakangi Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalau Lulu tidak mau memaafkan Sehunnie.. pikniknya kita batalkan saja." Ancam Kyuhyun. Tapi ancamannya malah membuat Luhan menangis lagi dengan keras.

"HUWEEEE DADDYY JAHATTT!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusak lembut punggung kecil putrinya, "Makanya Lulu harus memaafkan Sehunnie heum? Katanya jika sudah besar Lulu ingin menikah dengan Sehunnie.. kalau ingin menikah dengan Sehunnie berarti Lulu tidak boleh merajuk."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan saat mengingat perkataan Sehun yang bilang ingin menikah dengan Luhan, dan polosnya Luhan mengiyakan saja.

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat dan memundurkan kepalanya supaya bisa menatap Kyuhyun. Mata rusa nya yang berair memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan polos diiringi isakan kecil.

"Benalkah?" tanya Luhan pelan, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengecup pipi gembil yang menurun dari istrinya ini. Donghae, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikan sembari tersenyum. Sedangkan Sehun diam saja menatap punggung Luhan dengan tatapan polos.

Luhan akhirnya berbalik menatap Sehun, mata polosnya masih mengeluarkan liquid bening, namun gadis cilik itu mengangkat kelingkingnya dihadapan Sehun,

"Cehunnie janji tidak akan membentak Lulu lagi? Kalau Cehunnie beljanji Lulu tidak akan melajuk lagi.." ujarnya polos, Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Detik selanjutnya ia sudah mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Luhan.

"Ne, Thehunnie berjanji, Lulu~"

"Honey, tolong ambilkan kotak makan Sehun dan Luhan dimobil, aku lupa membawanya." Donghae yang sedang sibuk membentang tikar dengan Kyuhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya dan mengambil kotak makan anak-anak mereka sesuai perintah istrinya.

"Sayang~ begini saja sudah cukup?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh dan mengangguk. Tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, biar aku dan Eunhyuk yang menata makanannya nanti, kau temani Sehun dan Luhan saja dipantai, jangan terlalu jauh."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mencium sekilas bibir plum Sungmin dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk sebelum menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang masih bermain pasir.

Mereka memang sedang piknik dipantai, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sedang merapihkan kotak-kotak makanan yang mereka bawa untuk nanti dan Luhan dan juga Sehun sedang bermain dengan pasir saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Honey, ini kotak makan Sehun dan Luhan."

"Hae-ya! Bawakan kamera kesini!" Kyuhyun berteriak lantang saat melihat Donghae telah kembali dari mobil, Donghae menoleh dan mengangguk. Walaupun Kyuhyun tak akan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ming, mana kameranya?"

"Ah, itu. Disana."

"Aku kesana dulu ya..."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk, Donghae dengan cepat mengambil kamera yang tergeletak dan berlari menghampiri Sehun, Luhan dan Kyuhyun.

Dua istri muda itu tersenyum sambil duduk memakan cemilan, memperhatikan para ayah dan anak mereka bermain dipasir. Mereka melihat 4 orang disana sesekali mencoba menerjang ombak walaupun akhirnya mereka berlari kembali terbirit-birit kepantai dengan tawa, atau Kyuhyun maupun Donghae yang sengaja menggendong Sehun dan Luhan dan pura-pura menceburkan mereka kelaut.

"Aku bahagia sekali.." gumam Eunhyuk, Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Akupun bahagia, melihat Luhan tumbuh dengan cepat." Sahut Sungmin, memperhatikan mereka berempat yang sedang ber-selca.

"Sehun juga tumbuh dengan sangat tampan, bahkan menandingi ketampanan appa nya." Eunhyuk terkikik. "Kau tahu, Ming? Aku berharap mereka berdua memang berjodoh."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis.

"Siapa tahu? Tapi aku juga tidak mau memaksa mereka berdua, biar saja mereka menikmatinya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju.

"MOMMYYY! / EOMMAAAA!" Sehun dan Luhan saling berkejaran satu sama lain untuk menyongsong ibu mereka, yahh walaupun Luhan sudah pasti kalah telak dari Sehun karena usia mereka dan juga porsi tubuh yang berbeda. Sehun menubruk Eunhyuk lebih dulu, disusul Luhan yang juga menubruk Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya, Luhan sangat akrab dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, begitupun Sehun yang akrab dengan dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Jadi Sungmin tak mempermasalahkan Luhan memeluk siapa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka sembari mengobrol satu sama lain dan sesekali tertawa. Sungmin bersumpah Kyuhyun sangat tampan. Dan itu sukses membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sudah 4 tahun menikahinya itu.

"Eomma, Lulu lapal.." rengek Luhan, Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dan mengecup singkat pipi gembil Luhan.

"Uwahhh, benarkah? Sehunnie juga lapar?" Sehun mengangguk semangat, membuat Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum.

"Chaaaa~ Eomma sudah buatkan telur gulung dan juga burger untuk Lulu dan Sehunnie..."

"Woahhh!" Sehun dan Luhan memekik bersamaan dan berbinar-binar ketika melihat kotak makan mereka. Kotak makan Luhan yang bergambar rusa dan kotak makan Sehun yang bergambar Spiderman, yang sama-sama berisi burger dan juga telur gulung kesukaan mereka.

"Gomawo eomma!"

"Poppo untuk eomma mana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memajukan wajahnya. Sehun dan Luhan segera menuruti perintah Eunhyuk. Sehun mencium pipi kanan Eunhyuk sedangkan Luhan mencium pipi kirinya.

CHU~

KLIK!

Kyuhyun datang tepat waktu dan pas sekali mengambil gambar dimana Sehun dan Luhan sedang mencium pipi Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum puas dan duduk disamping Sungmin yang sedari tadi tersenyum. Sedangkan Donghae duduk disamping Eunhyuk sambil mencomot sepotong telur gulung.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan perut Sungmin dan merangkul pinggang wanita itu.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya terlalu senang saja..."

"Apa baby juga senang?"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu? Dia beberapa kali menendang pelan, mungkin ingin ikut bermain bersama kalian." Sungmin terkekeh dan memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan yang dengan polosnya menikmati bekal makan siang mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya, "Kau tahu sayang? Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu, Luhan dan juga baby..." lirihnya,

Sungmin menatap dalam mata onyx suaminya dan membelai pelan pipi tirus itu dengan sayang, "Aku juga bahagia.. terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, Kyu.."

"Aku mencintaimu sayang.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencium bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia melumat pelan bibir tebal Kyuhyun sebelum melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

The End..

Woahhhh, annyeong lagi readers semuaaaaa ..

Wah jujur aku terhura loh ada yang mengapresiasi karya saya /elap ingus/ karna awalnya sempet takut karya saya gak akan dibaca ataupun ditemukan sama readers semua.. hehe

Buat yg nanya di ff kyumin sebelumnya "siapa eomma sungmin?", jujur ajah aku gak prepare buat siapa eomma sungmin, karna ff kyumin yang aku share pertama kali itu hanya drabble singkat. Gak ada permasalahan sama sekali

Alasannya hanya karna aku kangen jaman sungmin masih single /ehem/ masih dicouple sama kyuhyun, jadi ff ini hanya bentuk dedikasi supaya ff kyumin gak punah gtu ajah .. dan pengen supaya para KMS gak patah semangat

Dan kalo ada yg tanya kenapa ff ini ada HunHan nya? Jawabannya karna aku suka HunHan dan juga sama, pengen ngasih semangat kepara HHS supaya tetap semangat dalam ff2 nya ..

Terima kasih semuanyaaaa ..

Oh iya, aku belum debut loh di ffn ini, drabble2 KyuMin ini aku anggep sebagai pemanasan, mudah2an nanti saat aku debut ff pertama ku, udh banyak yg liat akun aku ini, dan banyak ngasih semangat ke aku ..

Kalo ada yg mau kenal lebih lanjut, silahkan PM aja ^^ ghamsahamnidaaaaaaa..

Review juseyooooo~


End file.
